To confirm the relative bone-sparing effect of deflazacort using it along with other biochemical markers of bone metabolism. The study will obtain information about the changes in body composition, blood glucose, and mental functioning in patients with rheumatoid arthritis, polymyalgia rheumatica, polymyositis, or giant cell arteritis who are receiving glucocorticoid therapy.